With the proliferation of mobile devices and diversification of communication applications, users of computing devices are accessible through many communication modes. Electronic mail, text messaging, voicemail, video communication are just a few examples of communication that may be established through a variety of stationary (e.g. desktop) and mobile (e.g. handheld) computing devices. Moreover, many devices are capable of facilitating multiple modes of communication through a variety of networks. Voice Over Internet Protocol (VOIP) enabled phones are one example of such devices. User can talk over cellular networks, Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs), or even wired networks through these devices.
Multi-modal communication devices are in many cases portable and are moved around by users exposing them to various networks. For example, a device capable of handling VOIP and cellular communications may be in range of a home network and the cellular network at the home of the user, in range of only the cellular network at another location, and in range of an enterprise wireless network at the work place of the user with each of these networks having different characteristics, permission rules, etc. Many users today tend to have multiple devices for use with different networks each set up differently.